


Smooth

by madbrilliant84



Series: Smooth [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Haircuts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doubts Eames. Of course he has to be proven wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fan fic in 10 years. And my first ever for this pairing. But I'm house bound with a bad knee and this silly little story just wanted out. It all started with a friend of mine who sent me this pic: http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lr51e8hKyA1qe5f96o1_500.jpg
> 
> Her caption: "Christ, I usually hate bald guys. Is there any look this man can't pull off???"
> 
> And I kept wonderin: "What would Arthur think?" So, here is my answer.
> 
> Warning: This hasn't been beta'd and English isn't my first language. So I apologize for any horrible mistakes in advance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Christopher Nolan is a genius! I'm just playing around.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eames is an idiot. A very hot, charming idiot but an idiot nonetheless. Not that he’d say any of this out loud. What started out as little wank-phantasy of Arthur’s during one of their recent jobs together has turned into a fully blown out crush. Not that the point man would ever admit it. So instead he’s laying into the forger for a surveillance mission gone horribly wrong.

“Why on earth would you go on a mission like this without carrying a weapon?” he hisses at Eames. Who of course doesn’t have the decency to look even a little bit sorry.

“Didn’t think I’d need one, love. Not all of us feel comfortable walking around with the arsenal of a small country underneath our clothes all the time. Wasn’t actually planning on engaging with anyone, did I.”

“Yeah, but you did. In fact, you got spotted! Not just spotted. If I remember correctly, the mark’s two bodyguards wrestled you to the ground because they thought you were stalking their employer!” Arthur was pretty close to shouting by now. And it takes a lot for him to lose his cool. There’s only one person who can get him riled up like this in minutes. And that person was currently giving him an almost insolent smirk.

“Well, to be fair I was stalking him. And how was I supposed to know that the guy had problems with stalkers in the past? Wouldn’t it have been your job to find out about that, darling?” Thankfully Eames seems to value his life and doesn’t go further down that road. “Anyway, nothing happened. I managed to talk my way out of it. No weapons needed. Just me and my natural charm”. At this point Arthur can barely keep himself from slapping that self-satisfied grin off his face. He settles for his most contemptuous voice instead: “One day you won’t be able to just rely on your good looks anymore, Mr Eames (And fuck, did he just admit that he thinks Eames is good looking?). Even you will eventually grow old, wrinkly and bald and then what are you going to do?”

At that Eames smiles at him. “Well darling, first: I’ll still have you to come to my rescue. And second: I’d still be hot bald.”

Arthur just snorts at that. “Please, Eames. No one’s actually hot when they’re bald. Not bad looking, maybe. But I’m pretty sure you’d just look stupid.” And with that, the discussion for Arthur was over.

Xxx

It was still early. No one but Arthur and Ariadne was at the warehouse, yet. They were just quietly working on their respective tasks, drinking coffee until he heard the big metal door creaking. And Ariadne’s gasp: “Oh my God! What the fuck, Eames???”

At that Arthur did look up from his notes … and almost choked on the last sip of his coffee. There, sauntering into the room was Eames, dressed to the nines completely in black: Designer suit, shirt and tie, with his hands on his hips, a smirk on his face … and a shaved head! Arthur noticed that the Brit was looking rather expectantly at him but Arthur was still too gobsmacked for any reaction at all. Thankfully Ariadne wasn’t suffering from the same problem.

“Oh God Eames”, she almost shrieked again, eyes still wide.

“You like it, pet?” Eames said turning to her, as Arthur still seemed to be in no state to start talking any time soon

“I don’t know. It’s quite extreme! You look … you kinda look like a mob boss”, she chuckles. Eames laughs out loud at that. “I take that as a compliment, love.” “Why did you do it?” Ariadne asks. “Well,” Eames almost sighs, “our dear Arthur was of the opinion that I couldn’t pull this look off. Of course I had to prove him wrong. What do you say, darling? Did I succeed?”

It takes a second for Arthur to realize that some form of response is by now expected of him but his brain still can’t come up with anything witty or properly scathing so he has to settle for a rather lame: “You’re a ridiculous human being, Mr. Eames.” Eames just grins at him (and dear God, that crooked smile is even more unsettling now that really nothing distracts from his face anymore) and goes to his desk.

Xxx

From then on Arthur has a hard time concentrating on his work. Of course Eames new look gets a reaction out of everyone. Yusuf just laughs when he sees him, immediately rubbing his hand over Eames’s scalp before smacking him over the head, sending them both into hysterics. Cobb just goes wide-eyed, shaking his head and muttering “I don’t even want to know…” to himself.

And Arthur? Arthur can’t stop stealing glances all day. Ariadne was right: he looks like a gangster, especially in this suit. Quite imposing. Like a thug. Until he smiles that is, then he just looks like a massive teddy bear. And Arthur would love to cuddle the shit out of him. Damn it!!! This should have the opposite effect on him. Arthur hates bald guys. This should actually help him get over this ridiculous crush.

But it doesn’t. So when Eames goes to the little kitchen upstairs to fix another pot of coffee, Arthur finds himself following him.

“Why did you do that?” Arthur asks while Eames is switching on the coffee maker. “To prove you wrong of course, darling. And to piss you off. It’s what I do best”, he says with a smile. But when Eames turns around, Arthur doesn’t look amused. “I was just saying it because I wanted to rile you up. Don’t you think this is a little extreme?” the pointman asks. “Don’t bait me like that then, you know I’ll rise to it. It’s not like I care much anyway. Not all of us are as vain as some people here”, Eames retorts, his tone still fond though. But Arthur's face is unreadable and the forger’s bravado falters a little because of it. “Is it that bad, love?” he asks, self-consciously stroking the smooth back of his head.

Arthur’s attitude softens at that. “No, it’s not that bad. It’s just … It just takes getting used to”, he says with a little smile. Eames returns it rather shyly and Arthur can’t believe the next words out of his mouth: “Can I … can I touch it?” And Eames must be just as surprised by this request because his eyebrows practically shoot up into his no longer existing hairline. He recovers quickly though. “Darling, if I’d have known that this is what it takes to get your hands on me, I’d have shaved my head ages ago.”

Arthur blushes a little at that but takes a couple of tentative steps towards Eames until he’s standing right in front of him. Hesitantly he lifts his hand to the Brits head and lets his fingers glide over the soft skin there. “This is really weird”, Arthur can’t help but chuckle, “but also kinda … nice?” “Yeah?” Eames grins at him. “Yeah”, Arthur all but whispers and lets his Hand wander further until he’s cupping the back of his head. If pressed, he wouldn’t be able to tell what came over him in that moment. Maybe it was the combination of Eames oh so familiar smell and the oh so unfamiliar feeling of his scalp underneath his hands or maybe he had just finally completely lost his mind but in this second it just seemed like the best idea in the world to pull Eames those last few inches towards him and give him a rather gentle kiss.

Fortunately Eames seemed to agree with him because after a sharp intake of breath (Arthur isn’t offended, he’s just as shocked by his own actions) the forger grabs his face in both hands and kisses him back in earnest. And my God, nothing has prepared Arthur for this. He might have spent hours, probably days, fantasizing about what those ridiculous lips would feel like sealed to his but the actual feeling of Eames’s luscious mouth kissing, nipping and practically devouring him is so much better than anything he could have ever imagined. Especially with those soft little moans Eames is making in the back of his throat. When Eames starts kissing along his jaw and down his neck, leaving little bites along the way, Arthur can just barely suppress a whimper, holding on to Eames broad shoulders for dear life. “Hmmmm, Arthur …” Eames practically purrs and damn him, if that didn’t just go straight to Arthur’s cock, which is already tenting his tight dress pants rather painfully.

Eames seems to have noticed, too, since he starts palming him through his trousers while simultaneously biting his earlobe. “God Arthur, I can’t believe you’re letting me do this you. So fucking perfect, pet” And Arthur can barely constrain himself from losing it right there and then, arching into Eames’ touch, panting like he just ran a marathon. He can feel his zip being lowered and a finger stroking along his aching cock through his underwear. And when this strong and clever hand finds its way into his boxers, gripping his hard shaft and giving it some lazy but firm strokes, he can just about stifle a very desperate moan. He lets his head fall forward unto Eames’s shoulder, who is stroking a thumb over Arthur’s sensitive slit, rubbing in some of the pre-come that has already gathered there.

But when Arthur is just about to get completely lost in the sensation, Eames gently puts him upright, leaning him against the breakfast bar. He must have made some sound of protest because the forger leans in close to whisper: “Shhh, pet. Gonna make you feel so fucking good”. And before Arthur’s fuzzy brain can register what has just been said, Eames is dropping to his knees, licking a long wet trail from his balls to the tip of his cock, circling his tongue around the head a little before swallowing him down in one swift go. If Arthur wasn’t a man with amazing self-control he might have just come on the spot. He often thought that this delicious mouth was practically made for sucking cock and damn, was he glad he was right. Those full lips look obscene stretched around his shaft. Eames hands find their way onto his ass, guiding him into his mouth in a steady rhythm, alternating between sucking and licking Arthur’s cock, moaning softly around it until the point man is close to seeing stars. There was no way he could hold on much longer. And he doesn’t seem to be the only one. Just when he is about to warn Eames that he isn’t far off now, he hears the sound of a zipper being lowered and sure enough, when he dares to look down again, Eames has himself in hand, pumping his thick, hard cock almost furiously in time with his sucking. All of Arthur’s restraint goes out the window at this sight. One of his hands is grabbing the back of Eames skull, shoving his cock deeper into the forger’s mouth with each thrust. But Eames doesn’t seem to mind, lost in his own pleasure. When Arthur can’t hold out any longer he barely gets a warning out “Fuck! Eames! I’m gonna … I’m…” At that the Brit just starts to suck harder until Arthur comes with an indecent moan (that he just barely manages to cover with his hand), swallowing down every last drop. Arthur is way too out of it to look (and wasn’t that a shame) but he hears Eames’ own hand speed up and after a couple of strokes spill into his palm with a deep, raspy growl.

Arthur couldn’t believe what just happened. He was still leaning against the bar, eyes closed and gathering his breath when he hears Eames washing his hands. By the time he’s managed to open his eyes, a smiling Eames is standing in front of him, tucking him back in and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. Arthur’s head almost explodes at that. So many feelings rushing through him, a lot of them familiar some of them new but he just can’t put any of them into words. So after gathering his wits for a moment he smooths down the lapels of Eames’ jacket and jokes: “Your lack of hair seems to have improved your fashion sense immensely”. “Well, the paisley would have looked a little silly with this”, Eames answers with a smirk. “The paisley always looks silly, Mr. Eames”. And Eames just has to laugh at that. “Oh darling, I know you love it really”. And damn it, Arthur does but he’d rather bite off his tongue than admit it. “So, what do you think: Should I keep the look, pet?” Eames asks while setting Arthur’s tie right. “No!” And he really didn’t mean to sound so horrified and he can already feel the crimson crawling up his cheeks. “I mean, this isn’t bad. I just … I just liked it better before.” And Eames is practically beaming at that. “So you liked me better before, huh? Alright kitten, I’ll grow it out again”. He turns around to grab the fresh pot of coffee and starts to leave the kitchen. But before he’s through the door he whispers into Arthur’s ear: “I look pretty hot with a buzz cut, too”.

And this time Arthur really has no doubt about it.


End file.
